For Arthur's Eyes Only
by The Carrot
Summary: Based on a prompt on lj: "Saito flips through Arthur's Moleskine and discovers Arthur's secret habit of doodling super pretty shoujo manga versions of the team within its pages."  A/S if you squint


This kind of came out of no-where, its short and not well written, but the cast comes off in a week or two it depends on how well the bone has healed up and hopefully my writing will be getting better as a result.

This is based on this gem of a prompt and fill over on LJ.

http: / / inception - kink . livejournal . com / 11941 . html ? thread = 25776549#t25776549(just delete the spaces)

Everyone should go look at this!

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea, the characters and all credit goes to user: kiwimangoodness for the pictures.

* * *

><p>Saito drops by one day after a lengthy video conference with his minions- err his subordinates to find the warehouse in a flurry of movements and noises. Cobb is hunched over a model with Ariadne the two bickering about one thing or another. The architect running back and forth between Ariadne's desk and his own, papers clutched in his hands. Eames is arguing with Yusef as they gesture to the PASIV and then back to Yusef's vials and yelling something about levels.<p>

He notes Arthur, their Pointman, he reminds himself, sitting at his desk. A particularly loud growl from Ariadne has the dark haired man glancing up from his notebook and sighing elegantly; its strange but Saito can remember the action of sighing ever actually being elegant… he likes elegant things. "Hey they been like that long?" he asks coming over to the side of the Pointman's desk.

Arthur cracks a small grin up at him, one he doubts many people get to see as a small dimple shows at the corner of his mouth. "All day Mr. Saito." Another shout, this time from Cobb saying something about arches and brown eyes look up at him balefully. "If you'll excuse me."

The Japanese man nods as he watches Arthur gracefully get to his feet and go over to diffuse the Architects argument leaving Saito by his desk. His own brown eyes turn back to the younger mans desk and the business man finds himself raising an eyebrow as the moleskin stays open, the bent pages holding the spot Arthur had been… drawing on? Dangerous eyes crinkle a bit in amusement as he mindlessly drags the notebook over with one finger.

There, on the page, are...are _cartoons._

Looking over his shoulder quickly to see if Arthur was coming back, because he didn't get to where he was by not watching his back, Saito took in the page a bit closer.

Cobb, with over feminine eyes, that are still squinting, telling them they need to go…deeper. Bubbles surround the profile of the extractor and Saito holds back the chuckle at the Shojo style of animation.

Below Cobb is the name named Yusef, still in dramatic form, quoting words he remembers the man saying in Mombassa, the thought strikes him odd as he knows Arthur wasn't there for that conversation, but he still manages to get the incredulous feeling Yusef had spoken with through the written words.

Still keeping an eye out behind him the mogul flips the page, this time it's all Eames, grenade launcher and flowers in tow, hair blowing in non-existent wind… 'You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling'. Saito frowns, had Mr. Eames really said that to him?

The adjacent page is full of information on what appears to be an old mark; some Italian mobster if Saitos' memory serves; which it does. He thinks he should stop here, close the notepad and go join the others but his fingers move regardless and the next thing he knows he's looking into a familiar cold stare.

A beautiful face with too much bloodlust.

Mal.

Vaguely Saito can remember the woman from when they tried to steal from him, but the only thing that has stuck with him has been her pale eyes. And Arthur captured it beautifully. In one corner of his mind he wonders how many times the Pointman has seen that gaze aimed towards him but the thought is carried off as he reads through the page, interest piqued at the profile of their young architect who floats naked at the end of the page. 'What is this feeling?'

Scattered on the next page in between personal information on Fisher, what look to be a list of contact numbers for the boys lawyers and what Saito recognizes as several passwords for Fisher-Marrow's bank accounts; are little bits of, whom he suspects to be Cobb with a Pac man like face.

Again he wonders on the second picture, how Arthur knows about the extractor trying to duck low and ordering a coffee and the resulting mess of the little restaurant. But then he assumes that its Arthur, it is his job to know.

The next page is full of Eames again (the lips were a dead give away) and several snide comments about Arthur, math, tweed and paisley, he laughs under his breath at the last face.

That same laugh catches in his throat as he flips again and it's him staring back at himself. They are little pieces of him. His back, his suit, he recognizes himself in the way one of the outlines is standing. It has no face, but it is him no doubt. There are times beneath each, how long it took to draw him he thinks. And it's strange the business man adds, in 30 seconds Arthur had caught a posture it had taken him years to perfect, casual but imposing, in a minute he has managed to see the lines it took his tailor weeks to create…in five he has captured every line, every detail in a face that has taken almost 50 years to be moulded.

For the first time in a while, Saito feels something catch in him that makes him feel alive.

And for the first time in a while, Saito forgets that he hasn't checked behind him, has forgotten to look out for Arthur.

"Mr. Saito?"

Arthur's standing behind him, cheeks and ears red in embarrassment, hands full of papers and a rolled up blueprint from Cobb. He notes vaguely that Cobb and Ariadne have stopped fighting and are hunched over the same paper talking animated, Yusef and Eames have separated, each back to their own work. Arthur's doing no doubt.

Saito knows he should be apologetic, for digging through the other mans things, but he can never be sorry for finding what he did. It has let him know more about the Pointman than the past few weeks of planning have unveiled to him.

"Uh, you weren't supposed to see those." Arthur is shocked that his voice isn't angry. It should be, had it been anyone but Saito he probably would have shot them by now.

"They're wonderful." Saito states and he's still not apologizing as he picks the moleskin up off the desk and points to the page of him, "My favourite."

The blush is making its way down his neck and Saito can't help but think it endearing.

"I can't help but notice, there are quiet a few sarcastic things written here of everyone," Saito says motioning to the book. "Everyone but me."

It's not a question and Arthur feels himself shrug as he reaches out to take his notebook back shifting the papers already in his hand. "Just the way it happened."

Silently Saito hands it back, his smile not leaving his face as the younger man takes his seat and places the moleskin back on the desk where he had left it. Taking it as a sign he should get back to what he came here to do, Saito nods at Arthur and turns to head towards Cobb.

"Oh, Mr. Saito," Arthur calls to his back and the business man pauses to looks at the Pointman over his shoulder. He's looking at him with cool eyes, every ounce of his person radiating a promise of hurt, "From now on this is my eyes only," he taps his moleskin, "understand?"

Saito just smirks back at him. "Of course."

_Not_.

* * *

><p>Oh god, kill me now so I'll stop butchering things. Please!<p> 


End file.
